Wings
by Violet Nocte
Summary: (Angel AU) Markus, Kara, Connor, and Nines are angels sent to Earth to help humans. But one by one they each fall. And in this world, fallen angels are not very well accepted. I put android because I couldn't choose Nines.
1. Sent to Earth

**Some of the events will be similar to the original game (in fact this first one is an AU version of the first chapter of the game), and Kara's is the most similar, while Markus's is probably going to be pretty different. However, it will deviate (see what I did there?) from the original game at a certain point. Also, for Amanda's description, I didn't really know what to write about her outfit.**

DATE: August 15th, 2038

TIME: PM 08:29

Two adult angels, Connor and Conan ran to their house excitedly. They were twin brothers, nearly identical except for two key features; they each had fair skin and neat brown hair, except for a fringe that fell over the left of each boy's forehead. However, Conan was taller and had blue eyes while Connor had amber eyes. Connor wore a dark gray blazer with a white button-up shirt and a black tie with blue slacks and black shoes while Conan wore a white jacket with black shoulders and a black shirt underneath that covered his neck, as well as black slacks and black shoes. They both had light peach-colored wings and lilac halos. Conan was also often called Nines.

They ran towards a garden in their backyard. It was full of many different flowers, and the caretaker of the garden, Amanda Stern, favored the roses.

Amanda was also the boys' caretaker, who had dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress and dress shoes. She had golden wings and a golden halo just like every other angel.

Connor was yelling excitedly, "Amanda! We were given our first orders on Earth!"

"Connor," Amanda said, "I understand you're excited, but do try to calm down. It's not anything special. It's just part of your duty as an angel."

"Sorry… But we have an important one. We have to find and destroy fallen angels and demons."

"I suppose that _is_ an important task. Although, you have no need to get so excited. This is what you've been training for your entire lives."

"She's right. We should try to act professional, Connor," Nines said.

"Nines is right. You should try to be professional. Fallen angels can be unpredictable, and demons are even more so. I hope you'll be careful. And no matter what a fallen angel or a demon tries to tell you, don't listen to them. Don't be like your father."

"Understood," the twins said in unison.

They then said goodbye, and Amanda told them "Remember: if you ever need to talk to me, you can talk to me in your mind."

"We know," Connor said.

Then Connor and Nines went to Earth.

They were told to head to a city in Michigan called "Detroit." They found the place they had to go to, and it was a skyscraper.

There was a swat team in front of the doors. They seemed to be guarding them, but upon seeing Connor and Nines, moved out of the way, saying "They're on floor 70." So the brothers entered the building. They found the elevator and pressed the 70th-floor button.

Seeing as it was going to be a few minutes to travel 70 floors, the boys decided to do a few coin tricks, which they tended to do because it improved their coordination. They each took turns flipping the coin, tossing it between each other, catching it perfectly.

Finally, the elevator reached the 70th floor, and as Nines tossed the coin to Connor, he caught it perfectly between his fingers.

They were greeted by a S.W.A.T. Team officer who announced into a radio, "Negotiators on sight. Repeat, negotiators on sight," while hurrying away.

The twins stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Connor noticed a fish tank that had broken, likely from the fallen angel. On the ground next to it was a fish a Dwarf Gourami, still alive and flopping around.

Connor leaned down to help the fish and his brother asked, "Connor what are you doing?"

"I need to help this fish."

"We don't have time to help the fish! There is a human child out there at the mercy of a fallen angel!"

"Please, Nines, this will only take five seconds…" Connor picked it up and placed it back in the tank. The fish happily (at least, Connor imagined it was happy to be back in the water) swam around in the remaining water. "See? Only five seconds!"

Then he heard some shouting. "No, stop…" A woman's voice. "I… I… I can't leave her." The woman in question was brought to Connor by another officer. She grabbed his shoulders, and begged, "Oh, oh, please, please, you gotta save my little girl…"

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll take care of it," Nines said.

This seemed to calm her down at least a little bit, but not that much.

"Alright, ma'am. We need to go." The S.W.A.T team officer pulled her along, and she reluctantly followed. Connor and Nines moved out of the way so they could get through. Then they proceeded to find Captain Allen.

"Why are we wasting time waiting for an angel to come to negotiate?! " he overheard an officer say. "That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second."

"I DON'T GIVE A ****!" said another. He had light skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Was he Captain Allen? "My men are ready to step in… just give the order!" Then he must have heard something bad because he said "****! I don't believe this…" he walked to the table in front of him and looked at the officer's computer.

Nines approached him. "Captain Allen?" The mentioned person looked at him. So he was Captain Allen. "My name is Conan, and this is my brother Connor. We're the angels sent from Heaven."

Allen paused for a second, then sighed and said "He's firing at everything that moves, he already shot down two of my men… We could easily get him, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If he falls," he turned to look at the twins, "she falls."

"Do you know anything about the events preceding this?" Connor asked.

"All I know is that the family found out their guardian angel was fallen and he lashed out."

"Do you know his name?"

Allen turned around and faced the brothers. "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this ****ing fallen angel now, or I'll take care of it." Then Allen walked away.

Connor felt that the best course of action would be to find as many clues as possible, to determine the best approach to the situation. But he knew he had to be fast, as in situations like this, every second counted. So he told his brother and they searched the place for clues.

He then went to investigate the hostage, Emma's bedroom. He found a tablet and watched a video on it. Emma, a little girl with black hair, was standing next to, or more likely being held up by, a blond angel with light blue wings, and said "This is Daniel, the coolest angel in the world! Say hi, Daniel!"

"Hello!" Daniel waved to the camera.

"You're my bestie! We'll always be together!" The two smiled at the camera, and the video ended.

So the angel's name was Daniel?

There was also a picture of Daniel, seemingly lost, seemingly being adopted by Emma.

Connor finished searching his half and met Nines in the kitchen. They then decided to find Emma: behind a curtain was the roof, and Daniel was holding her with a gun to her head. He also had dark blue wings instead of light blue and his halo was dark purple. The twins decided to go out and negotiate.

Daniel shot Connor, but barely hit him; some sparkly blue blood, angel blood, got on the curtain, but Connor was not injured too bad.

"Stay back!" Daniel yelled. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

"No! No, please!" Emma cried. "I'm begging you!" Daniel pointed the gun back at her head.

"Go, go, go!" yelled some officers.

"Hi, Daniel," Connor said calmly, but loud enough that the named angel could hear him. He walked slowly but steadily towards Daniel.

"How…" Daniel questioned.

"My name is Connor and he's Conan. He goes by Nines though!"

"How do you know my name?"

"We know a lot of things about you. We've come to get you out of this." As he said that, a helicopter flew by.

"We know you're angry, Daniel," Nines said, "But you need to trust us and let us help you."

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me! All I want is for all this to stop… I… I just want all this to stop…"

While approaching Daniel, Connor noticed another officer, this one alive but with potentially lethal injuries if Connor didn't help him. He begged Connor to help him. He realized he should.

"Connor, what are you-" Then Nines noticed the officer. "I'll keep negotiating with him."

"He's losing blood," Connor said. "If we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die."

"All humans die eventually," Daniel said. "What does it matter if this one dies now?"

"I'm going to apply a tourniquet." Connor pushed the cop lightly so as to make it easier but not hurt him more, but Daniel shot at them.

"Don't touch him! Touch him and I kill you!"

Connor took his tie off. "If you did that I'm afraid you'd anger some pretty powerful forces." He then wrapped the tie around the cop's wound, then got back up, and continued approaching Daniel with Nines.

"Are you armed?"

"I'm not."

"Neither am I," Nines said.

"One of you is lying!" Daniel accused. "I know one of you has a gun!"

"We're both telling you the truth, Daniel! We came here unarmed."

They continued approaching until Nines said "Look at what you did! We're meant to help humans, not kill them!"

"What was I meant to be? Someone who's rejected the moment I become even a little different?"

"That's why you're upset, right?" Connor asked. "They found out you were a fallen angel and they reported you, so you became scared. That's what happened, right?"

"I thought they loved me. That I was more than just some pure angel to them. That they'd love me even if I fell… But I was wrong!"

"Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma was crying "Please help me…" she let out some sobs. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die…"

Connor felt terrible for her. She was terrified. She was just a little girl. "Nobody's going to die. Stay calm. Everything's going to be fine."

"Urgggh… I can't stand that noise anymore!" Daniel yelled. "Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

"I don't think they'd listen to us," Nines said. "Listen, there are snipers on every roof. Let the hostage go. You have no other choice."

"I want everyone to leave… And I want a car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!"

"That's impossible, Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt."

"I don't wanna die…"

"You're not going to die. We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have our word."

"Okay... I trust you…" Daniel let Emma go, and she ran away from him. Then, a bunch of snipers shot at Daniel. "You lied to me, Connor. You lied to me…" The fallen angel then died, his halo losing any glow it still had. Connor felt a twinge of guilt that he was forced to lie to Daniel, but he knew that if he hadn't, Emma could have died. Besides. Fallen angels were bad.

The twins then walked away without a word, while all the officers stayed to sort out the rest.

 **Well, that's the first chapter. Again, despite that this is obviously The Hostage but with two Connors and angels instead of androids, that's mostly just going to be the beginning parts.**


	2. Amnesia

**I said last chapter that Kara's story would be closest to canon, but I realized I'm actually not sure whose story it will be. Also, I edited the first chapter, specifically I changed it so Conan is nicknamed Nines, removed the part about Amanda not telling the twins what happened to their parents, made it so Connor apologizes to Amanda, Amanda mentions the twins being trained for their mission, she mentions the boys' father, and when Connor feels guilty over Daniel, he reminds himself that fallen angels are bad. These changes will be important later on (except for Conan's new nickname which is just personal preference) but I'm not going to say how.**

DATE: Nov 5th, 2038

TIME: PM 03:24

Kara woke up, seemingly in a hospital bed. She was an angel with light blue wings, fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair tied in a low bun.

There was a doctor at the side of the bed, saying "Thank goodness you're awake. We were worried."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"You were knocked out. It lasted two weeks, and you might not remember much before whatever caused it." Now that she thought of it, no, she didn't. "You're a guardian, right?"

"I… I remember that. And my name… Kara… but I don't remember too much else."

"Well, we're going to call your human. Hopefully, that will jog your memory. Since you're an angel, you should be healing well and ready to go today."

* * *

About an hour later, a man with long hair and no bangs, in a green shirt and gray jacket, and blue jeans came. By this time, Kara was changed into the outfit she was in before whatever happened: a black tunic with white on the front to look like an apron, white pants, and white shoes.

Something about seeing the man made Kara uncomfortable. However, she just pushed that to the side and ignored it. She was pretty sure, though, that his name was… Todd Williams?

The doctor told Todd "We were really worried she wasn't going to wake up. She was hurt pretty badly. What did you say happened to her again?"

Todd cleared his throat. "A… A fallen angel attacked her."

"Oh, I see… it's terrifying what they can do without having any powers. I hope no one else was harmed."

"He attacked my daughter, but she wasn't hurt very bad."

"That's not good if she was attacked. But Kara should be good to go. Except she has amnesia. So she most likely won't remember you or your daughter."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe seeing your house will remind her. It's best you get her home so you can help her get her memory back."

* * *

TIME: PM 05:53

After a while of driving, they arrived at Todd's house. It looked old and worn down.

Todd got out of the car, and Kara followed.

Then they entered the house and Todd took his coat off. "You always volunteered to clean, and you've been gone for two weeks, so the place is a mess… You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals, and you take care of…" Todd looked around. He cursed under his breath and then said "Where the ****'s the brat gone now? ALICE! ALICE!" Then he noticed her on the stairway. She was a young girl with fair skin, dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and wore a pink and white shirt and blue shorts over black leggings and brown shoes. She was also holding a little stuffed fox. "That's Alice. You're her guardian angel. You take care of her. Homework, bath, all that crap… Got it?"

"Yes, Todd. But who was watching her when you came to pick me up?"

"She's a big girl. She was fine. Get started down here, then you do upstairs." Todd then walked away, sat on the couch, and watched a hockey game.

Kara looked over at Alice, who then ran up the stairs. She seemed shy. Kara decided not to bother her yet. She started cleaning.

* * *

Kara had finished cleaning the first floor, so Todd asked (or rather demanded) that she start cleaning upstairs.

She started with the first room in the upstairs hallway, which she assumed was Todd's room. She made his bed, picked up some records, and moved a guitar off of the floor.

Kara checked Todd's bedside table and found some antidepressants, which according to the bottle caused behavioral disorders. She decided to put it in the drawer, where she noticed a gun. She just ignored it, however, and finished cleaning. While she was cleaning up the top of Todd's dresser, something fell out of a bunch of papers: a magazine that showed a PSA warning about Nephilims; whether they were dangerous or not. She picked them up and put them back on the dresser.

Then she headed over to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She organized the bottles of soap by the tub, picked up some clothes off the floor and put them into the basket right next to where they were. Then she mopped and moved on to Alice's room.

Alice was reading in the middle of the pretty pink room, and upon seeing Kara, she hid in a fort made of sheets. "I just want to tidy up your room a little. I only need two minutes. Is that okay, Alice?" Kara entered the room and looked at the book Alice was reading. Alice in Wonderland. Alice and smiled. "Of course." She also looked at the bookshelf on Alice's wall. "Seems you like reading."

She looked around some more, wanting to learn as much about Alice as she could. Then she made Alice's bed and opened the window.

She then decided to talk to Alice. "I'm sure we used to be friends before I got amnesia. Maybe we can be friends again." Alice remained silent. "You should tell me about yourself, what you like to do, where you like to go, your favorite foods… That would really help me." She didn't answer. "You're very quiet. I hope I don't scare you." She didn't say anything. "What about your mother? Will she be home soon?"

Alice ran out of the fort and was about to leave the room when she turned around and handed Kara something, and then ran back downstairs.

Kara stood up and looked at what Alice gave her: a small, gold-colored key. She looked at the box on the little girl's dresser. Was that was the key was for?

Kara decided to try it. She opened it and looked at what was inside: a clover. Kara smiled and put the clover to the side. A family photo, a man, probably a younger Todd, his wife, and a little girl that looked about 5. But this girl wasn't Alice. She had blond hair. Kara put the picture by the clover. The last thing in the box was a stack of drawings: Alice bleeding. Alice standing next to an angry Todd. Todd… beating Kara while Alice was helpless to do anything. Alice crying next to an unconscious Kara. Did Todd lie? Was Kara in the hospital because of him? It wasn't a fallen angel who attacked her. Kara considered if she should report him for violence against an angel, but decided against it.

She then headed downstairs but stopped near the bottom. She saw Alice playing with her stuffed fox. It made her happy to see Alice playing so peacefully.

Then she noticed Todd approaching Alice. "What are you doing?" he asked Alice.

"I-I'm playing…" she answered.

"You're playing…" Todd paced around. "I know what you're thinking. You think your dad's a lowlife… Huh? ****ing loser? Can't get a job, take care of his family? Don't you think I tried to make things work? But whatever I do, when someone comes along they just **** IT ALL UP!" Todd threw a chair and started approaching Alice. "I know what you think of me. You hate me…" Alice fell off of her chair but Todd picked her up. "You hate me, don't you? SAY IT! YOU HATE ME!"

That was it. Alice seemed to be in danger. Kara went down the rest of the stairs. She saw Alice crying, and said, "Todd, I'm going to have to ask you to put Alice down!"

Todd did so, although Kara wasn't sure if it was because of her, or because of guilt, as he said "What am I doing? I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He hugged Alice. "You know I love you, don't you? You know I love you…"


	3. Markus

DATE: Nov 5th, 2039

TIME: AM 09:58

An angel teleported in front of the house of his human. He had dark skin, short, shaved hair, and green eyes, and wore a black shirt with the sleeves to his elbows over a white shirt with the sleeves past the elbows, black pants, and black shoes. One wing, his left, was blue, as he was a guardian, but the other was peach colored. The angel, Markus, was sent to get paint, because his human, a man named Carl, was an artist.

Carl was like a father to Markus. Ever since… his real father died.

When he stepped in front of the front door, a robotic voice said "Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus," and the door opened.

Markus entered the very fancy house, and set the box of paints on a stand in front of a very intricate mirror, then prepared a few things before waking Carl. He organized some of the paint in the room Carl painted in, prepared a tray with breakfast to give Carl when he woke up, and set it down on the table in the living room. He then headed upstairs to take care of Carl. At the top of the stairs, there was a stair lift, and leaning on the wall was a big abstract painting, but it was small compared to Carl's current project.

Markus entered Carl's room. Inside, Carl was asleep. He had light skin, short hair that had grayed with age, blue eyes, had tattoos on both his arms, and wore a black shirt and black pants.

Markus decided to wake him by pulling the curtains back.

Carl shielded his eyes as they adjusted, and then pushed himself up the best he could. Markus greeted him with "Good morning, Carl."

"Good morning."

"It's 10 AM. It's cloudy, and it's going to rain in the afternoon."

"It sounds like a good day to spend in bed…"

"I did go pick up the paint that you ordered."

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten! That is the difference between you and me, right Markus? You hardly ever forget anything…"

Markus grabbed a medical pen, clicked it so it glowed blue, and said "Show me your arm please, Carl."

"No!"

"Carl…" Markus sat down to better reach Carl, who sighed and gave in and let Markus give him the medicine. "Thank you." Markus then put the pen against Carl's arm, and pressed the button on the side of the pen.

"I just opened my eyes and I'm already gritting my teeth… Humans are such a fragile machine… they break down so quickly… all this effort to keep 'em going…"

Markus finished giving Carl his medicine and then said "Okay. I'll take you to the bathroom now." He then picked up Carl, as he was paralyzed in his legs. Markus carried Carl to the bathroom and helped him change into a blue button up shirt, white and blue scarf, white pants, and black shoes.

Then Markus carried Carl to his wheelchair and put him in it, then pushed him to the stair lift, talking along the way about the day. "Anything special on the agenda today?" Carl asked.

"Yes, there's the opening of your retrospective at the Museum of Modern Art. The gallery director left four messages asking to confirm your attendance."

"I haven't decided yet. We'll see about that later."

"Okay." Markus attached Carl's wheelchair to the stair lift, and the stair lift was activated.

Once the stair lift reached the bottom, Markus removed Carl's wheelchair from the stair lift, and took Carl to the living room. "What else?" Carl asked Markus.

"Just your usual fan mail. I've already answered."

"Any news from Leo?"

"No, Carl. I can call him if you like?"

"No. No, don't bother."

Markus pushed the wheelchair to the dining table and Carl said "I'm starving."

"Well, your breakfast is ready. Bacon and egg just the way you like them."

"Thank you, Markus."

"You're welcome."

"Television." With this, the TV, a holographic TV, turned on. "Why don't you find something to do while I finish my breakfast?"

"Sure. Okay, Carl." Markus looked around. He had a few choices. He liked chess, he was pretty good at planning ahead, he liked playing the piano, and he was not at all bad at it either, whenever he played, Carl had complimented him on his skills, and he could also read, and Carl had recommended a few books for Markus to read. He decided to read. He looked at the books. The Republic by Plato, Tragedies of William Shakespeare, also called Macbeth, and Odes by John Keats. He decided on Macbeth.

After a little bit of reading, Markus saw Carl coming towards him. "What are you reading?" Carl asked.

"Uh, Macbeth! It's one of the books you recommended."

"So, what do you think?"

"Human emotions are… intriguing. They seem to be different from what angels experience, at least. Though, I can't really say that I fully understand them."

"Humans don't understand them either. They rule our lives and we have no idea why they make us feel like beggars or kings. Life without emotions wouldn't be worth living. Let's go to the studio."

Markus pushed Carl to the studio, in front of a giant painting covered by a sheet, then hooked his chair up to a robotic lift that Carl had bought in order to paint bigger paintings. Once the lift lifted Carl up, he said "Let's see where we left off... Remove the sheet!" Markus did so, to reveal a huge painting, it showed a face, and was painted entirely with shades of blue.

Markus waited patiently for Carl to finish and then lower the lift, and then was asked "So... What's your verdict, Markus?"

Markus was always asked this, and he really liked Carl's paintings. "Yes, there is something about it. Something I can't… quite define. I guess I like it."

"The truth is I have nothing left to say anymore... Each day that goes by brings me closer to the end... I'm just an old man clinging to his brushes…"

"Carl…"

"But enough about me... Let's see if you have any talent! Give it a try. Try painting something."

"Paint? But, what would I... Painting what?"

"Anything you want. Give it a try." Carl handed Markus the pallet and Markus smiled, thinking, _'This might be fun to try.'_

Markus didn't think of himself as particularly creative or expressive, but as an angel, he had seen a lot of things. Still, he wasn't sure.

Maybe he would just start small.

The desk.

Markus painted the desk to his right, and all the paint that had dried on it, the paint-stained sheet covering it, and the jars and brushed on it.

Carl looked at Markus' painting. "That is a perfect copy, of reality. But painting is not about replicating the world, it's about interpreting it, improving on it, showing something you see."

"Carl, I don't… I don't know if I can do that. I've never really expressed myself before… and…"

"Go on, go, try, grab that canvas." Markus replaced the canvas with the desk with the blank canvas. "Do something for me, close your eyes. Close your eyes. Trust me." Markus closed his eyes. "Try to imagine something that doesn't exist. Something you've never seen. Now, concentrate...on how it makes you feel...and let your hand drift across the canvas."

Markus saw… Leo… with a head injury… it was his fault...

A grave… an unmarked grave in a cemetery for fallen angels…

He had fallen…

He had fallen…

Markus opened his eyes.

He had painted an angel, screaming, with wings that were white where they touched his back, but got darker and darker the further the wings stretched.

Markus' heart skipped a beat. He remembered the legend: angels will have signs the day they fall. They are warnings. They are to help the angel stay an angel.

Carl seemed impressed by Markus' art, and gasped.

Then Leo entered. He had light skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a black beanie, a blue jacket over a dark gray v-neck shirt which was over a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Hey, Dad," He said.

"Leo…" Carl faced Leo. "I didn't hear you come in…"

"Ah, I was in the neighborhood... I thought I'd stop by... It's been a while, right?"

"You all right? You don't look so good."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine… Hey listen, uh... I need some cash, Dad."

"Again? What happened to the money I just gave you?"

"Uh well, it just goes, you know?" Leo laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah... Yeah, you're on it again, aren't you?"

"No, no, no, I swear it's not that…"

"Don't lie to me, Leo."

Leo started to get frustrated. "What difference does it make? I just need some cash, that's all!"

"Sorry… the answer's no."

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, yeah... I think I do know why. You'd rather take care of your little guardian angel here than your own son, eh? Tell me Dad, what's he got that I don't? He's smarter? More obedient? Not like me, right? But you know what? He's not your son. HE'S A ****ING CREATURE THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!" Leo pushed Markus.

"Leo, that's enough! Enough!"

"You don't care about anything except yourself and your ******* paintings. You've never loved anyone. You've never loved me, Dad... You never loved me." Leo then left.

 **Leo knows Markus is an angel but he's jealous of him so he doesn't care.**


End file.
